Learn to Love Again
by NinjaDragonArmy
Summary: After a devastating car accident, Natsu's girlfriend, Lucy Heartfillia has amnesia. Will Lucy remember her dear lover, Move on, or fall in love with Natsu all over again? OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Not NinjaDragonArmy!

Prologue:

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

It started off like any other Tuesday, wake up at 1:00 pm, go to my part time job as a part time food taster, ( BEST JOB EVER! ) Then I would usually eat instant ramen, then " break in " to my beloved girlfriend, Lucy's house. How I wished that was the case, but its not.

When I got back from work at 6:30pm, Still hungry even after the pile of food I ate at work, I started boiling the water for the ramen. My Father, Igneel, who just returned to Magnolia a couple of years ago, after disappearing when I was just a midget elementary student, was watching the oh so boring news in the living room. I could here the T.V from the kitchen easily with my awesome hearing.

" Good evening citizens of magnolia! Today, near Strawberry street, magnolia, a devastating car accident took place... Blah Blah Blah... Lucy Heartfillia.

My ears perked up at the name; Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy Heartfillia is the name of my extremely weird girlfriend. She is 21. One year younger than me. We had been dating for 4 years. I had been planning on proposing to her for some time now. I just always delayed it though.

I rushed to the living room where the T.V was sounded, for I, Great, amazing, almighty, Natsu Dragneel, was afraid. When I Sprinted in the cozy living room I noticed 2 things; 1. Igneel had a dark expression on his face 2. The T.V was no longer talking about Luce, but rather, the weather. The fear bubbling in the pit of stomach only worsened when I saw the dreaded expression of Igneel. " Igneel.. what did it say about Luce?" I cautiously asked, preparing for the worst." A FedEx ( A/N I don't own FedEx!) Truck driver was zooming through Stawberry street oblivious to the fact that the brakes weren't working. And when Lucy was crossing the street, the truck couldn't stop and, well, hit Lucy..." He mumbled the last part, but loud enough for me to hear it. " HOW IS SHE?!" I suddenly yell, scaring my blue cat, Happy. " Fortunately, she's alive, but-" " No buts, as long as she is alive" I cut him off. " Natsu, she's in a coma..." He solemnly mumbled. My mind raced with anxious thoughts. What is she never wakes up? What if I never hear her soothing voice ever again? Luce... A flash of memories of Luce and I instantly flashed in my vision. When we first met in Fairy High... When I confessed to her during graduation... Her bright smile that she wore whenever she saw me. I could never imagine a world without her. No, that will never happen. She WILL wake up. And when I go to the hospital, she'll be awake smiling up at me, calling " Natsu!~"!

"..." I said nothing as I left the snug cabin to the hospital.

There I was. Standing just outside of Celestial hospital. I wore an unusually serious face. I stalked into the white building, head slightly looking down. Looking up at a seemingly timid nurse. " I'm here to visit Lucy Heartfillia." Ugh, I hated saying Luce's full name. " Of course, her room number is 247, i'm sorry!" The pink haired nurse immediately apologized afterwards. " Err, there was no reason to apologize..." " Oh of course, i'm so sorry!" The nurse named Aries bowed her head and walked to the other side of the room. Okay...? brushing the strange event away, I headed my way to room 247.

Well, here I was, room 247. I gulped. The fear was still clearly their. I gave a deep breath, mustering my courage to walk inside.

Their she was. In a deep sleep. She would have looked so tranquil, if not for the tubes sticking into. Seeing her in such a fragile state made my heart inwardly shatter. Literally, I could feel the broken pieces of my heart drop into the pit of my stomach fueling the fear, guilt and pain. Who i assumed was her doctor walked in. He had short gray hair, with a scruffy goat like patch of hair on his chin. His name tag said ' '. " I presume you are close to ?" rough voice said, void of any emotions. " Yes, i'm her boyfriend." " I see, well, only family can visit at the moment." Wait, was I being kicked out. The nerve of this old man! " Err, yes sir." I said with my teeth gritted, the resisting the strong urge to punch him in the face. " We will call you if she wakes up, until then please wait patiently, for when she is in visiting conditions." My fist clenched. If? Patiently? What the hell! All I could do was reply yes though.

* * *

Two weeks later.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

It had been two whole weeks since the accident. And each day that went by, Natsu's anxiety only worsened. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. " Brriiinggg! " " Brrriiinnngg!" Ughh, he was so not in the mood to talk. So he stayed put in his bed. " Brrii-" Finally! Igneel answered the damn phone! He heard Igneel repeating ' Yes." over and over again into the phone. His voice changing tones every time. Eventually Igneel ended the call saying " Okay, Goodbye."

Getting off the phone, Igneel released a sigh. He was horribly worried on how Natsu would take the news. He slowly and reluctantly stalked off towards Natsu. Who had been curled up under a blanket atop his bed.

" Natsu.. " He started. " That was the hospital calling just now. The doctor said Lucy had just awoken from her a coma."

Natsu slowly crawled out of the blanket. A glowing, Joyful expression on his face. It was one Igneel hadn't seen in a LONG time. " But..." Natsu winced a little, why was their always a but? " ... Lucy has amnesia." And with that Natsu's freshly healed heart had cracked and broke again. The happy expression soon turned into one of utter sadness, then, surprisingly, determination.

" Even if her memories of me never return, I'll make her fall in love with me all over again... so just wait until then, Luce!"

* * *

So, how was my first story? I would love to hear your thoughts on it, so please review, favorite and/or follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Learn to Love Again

Chapter 1

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Today was the first day I was going to visit Luce. And lets just say, I was anything but calm. I was a total hot mess! I didn't what i was supposed to say! Seriously what was I supposed to say? " Hey Lucy, i'm Natsu, we've been dating for 4 years, you just don't remember me or our love!" Yeah awkward... I Drove up to the Celestial hospital. Relax Natsu... You can do it... I tried convincing myself. Key word tried. My legs moved like jelly towards room 247. Walking down the 3rd floor, I had bumped into, everyone's oh so favorite doctor . " I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I not so sincerely apologized to the goat like doctor. " Ah, . I see you have came to visit during actual visiting hours. This must be a first for you." Oh how I wanted so badly to wipe that snarky smirk off his face. I almost regretted walking away without kicking balls.

Here I was just outside the door of room 247. I slowly opened the door peeking my head in. Their she was. Wide awake and healthy. How I missed those brown orbs. I stepped inside, earning Lucy's attention. " Hello Lucy!" I said with a bright grin. " Hi." She had replied with a smile. The smile though was a plastered on smile she had always used when being polite to strangers. Not the loving one full of kindness she always showed me. Yep, theirs go's a chunk of my scarred heart.

Her smile faltered slightly. " I'm sorry, do I know you?" That sentence itself completely destroyed me internally. " Oh, of course, i'm Natsu Dragneel. I was a close friend of yours." I didn't want to say boyfriend because it would cause to much stress. " Well, nice to meet you... again." She said with the shiny smile reappearing on her face. Her eyes showed a mix of confusion and stress. Realizing that my visit was only hurting Luce, I excused myself, leaving.

3rd person P.O.V

Natsu sat at the edge of his bed, smiling sadly. That visit with Lucy he had was so, awkward, formal, and well, impersonal. He couldn't think of one time where they ever had a conversation like that. Not even when they first met.

_~FlashBack~_

_Yay! It had been the first day of junior high! Usually, Natsu wasn't a fan of school, or learning to be honest, but, it was the first day, there was never any learning, just catching up with all his friends on what happened during the summer._

_The Giddy Natsu Dragneel skidded his way to the nearby school. The infamous toothy grin adorned the 11 year old's overly exited face. When he arrived at school his vision narrowed to the pinky's friends, appropriately nick-named, The red headed beast, the stripper, the stalker, the under-aged drunk, the bookworm, the bad ass, sparky, the demon, and the MAN! They were all his childhood friends! Well actually ' The bad ass ' was his cousin, but he stuck around with the group, because, ( He would never admit it.) The bad ass had a thing for the bookworm. Weird, right? As they say, opposites attract. " Oi!" the pink haired tomboy caught there attention while running over to the strange group of friends. " Hey FlameBrain! I see you're still as stupid looking as ever!" The one nicknamed ' Stripper ' said with a smirk/grin. " And you're still shirtless, just like the last time I saw you. Don't tell me you were naked the entire summer?!" The pyro retorted with a similar smirk/grin. " Wha-? Wheres my shirt?! " Gray, A.K.A ' The Stripper ' scurried to find his shirt while ' The red headed beast ' glared at him, and, Natsu laughed his ass off at the strippers misery._

_Its good to see nothing has changed, ne? It seems like everything will be just like last year. The noisy gang had a joyful, laughter filled reunion. Much to the annoyance of the irritated blonde around 10 feet away from them, trying to read. And to add to the blondes annoyance, the loud pink haired weirdo had noticed her and was walking up to confront her. Well I guess it was MY fault to think someone would let you read at freaking school! The blonde thought with a tic mark appearing on her forehead._

_" wotcha reading? " The pinky said with no interest clearly displayed in his onyx eyes. Lucy sighed. Great, human interactions. As you can probably tell, Lucy was not really one for socializing, but, if she must... " Its a book called Lost Memories. Its about a girl who gets amnesia after a car accident, forgetting her lover. I personally like the main char-" Boring~!" Natsu cut her off rolling his eyes, childishly. " Is not! Reading is an amazing form of escapism, making it just as fun as watching anime and playing video games!" " Whoa, whoa, whoa! Video games are fun and amazing! Books aren't even nearly as fun as video games OR anime!"_

_" NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_" NO!"_

_" YES!"_

_" NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_" NO!"_

_" YES!"_

_" NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_" YES!"_

_" NO!"_

_" hey wait! You tricked me!" The pinky who was just tricked wailed out. Lucy only stuck her tongue out at him. " All's fair in love and war!" Natsu only smirked and rose a brow at that. " So now were lovers? " Lucy blushed a bright shade of pink at that. " T-T-T-THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT, IDIOT!" Natsu just chuckled at the flustered blonde._

_With the two of them bickering like a old married couple they eventually caught the attention of Natsu's group of friends. The arguing couple-to-be were too side tracked by the conversation at hand they didn't even notice the 10 multicolor haired, 11 year olds watching them bicker. " Eh hem..." Gray faked coughed, gaining the attention of the two. And Lucy's face just returned back to normal colour too..._

_By the end of the day, Lucy was best friends with the group. Ah, a happy beginning to a story, now lets just hope that there is a happy ending too!_

~ End of flashback ~

Natsu sighed at the memory. Of course, they were only simple minded, happy go lucky, kids. It wasn't going to be as easy the 2nd time around.

* * *

Sorry this short chapter took so long! I'm developing a horrid case of writers block. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Please review.


End file.
